True Smile
by xXx0Hikari0xXx
Summary: Mikan is a delightful and cheerful girl. That is what everyone around her thinks anyways. But,is she really all that? Can someone truly be happy with an indifferent best friend, a scary teacher and too many insults?
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first debut -fan fiction- story. I hope you all will enjoy it. This story will probably be done in POV of certain characters. Who are the characters is for you readers to find out. Try to ignore how the characters are rather OOC. Cheerios.

Disclaimer - I honestly DO NOT own Gakuen Alice. So please, DO NOT waste your precious _rabbits_ to hire a lawyer.

**True Smile**

**Prologue**

How long has it been since _that girl_ went to this school? It seems she has been here just yesterday. Ever since I got wind of her existence in this school, I took it upon myself to monitor her.

I do not understand why or how come I am doing it. Yet, I still did it. It amazes me how this _clumsy little girl_ can have my attention, even just a _little_.

There is nothing about her that shows about _him_. She is more like _that person_. _That person_ whom the academy had blacklisted. _That person_ whom ideals and goals are being carried out by the Anti Alice Organization.

I often wonder if its really that person who is leading the AAO or just another person petty excuse to wage a war against the academy. Ah, yes. The Alice Academy seems like any other _ordinary_ prestigious private school.

Then again, the truth lies underneath the underneath. An academy that keeps the student inside. Like a cage, being monitored 24/7 and abilities used for the academy personal amusement.

The harsh reality is only seen by certain students. Students such as Hyuuga Natsume. My so-called _favourite _one. I laughed at the aspect of that hot tempered _brat_ being my _favourite_ one.

Who in their right mind would make that _brat_ his _favourite_ one. He maybe a young genius but he has such a foul temper. Often that temper is misplaced on many innocent bystanders, especially _that girl_.

Both like night and day. Him, being night and her being day. Such differences can be seen easily but the similarities are always there. Only if one truly paid attention to one of the half. The day half.

On the outside, she looks cheerful and has a bubbly attitude. An attitude that can be considered annoying. Everyday she will be running to class trying to get there on time. She will bump into the great Hyuuga and trip. This causes her short skirt to flip upwards and the Hyuuga gets to see the panty of the day.

Of course, this causes the Hyuuga to comment on it and her to scream on top of her lungs about the Hyuuga perverseness. Upon reaching class, she will attempt to hug her so-called best friend, only to be beaten back by the infamous baka gun.

Then, she will continue on by greetings the others cheerfully. Everyday for the past _five years_ the routine was the same. Her smile never faltered in front of her friends, she carried on being her usual self. It all seemed well to everyone and anyone around her.

That is how she is. Clumsy, noisy, annoying and always cheerful no matter what. That is how people relate to her and how they perceive her. _Five years_ she managed to hold on to that _precious mask_ of her. Never her intention for others to see the girl behind the _mask_. The girl that hides behind her own cheerfulness and clumsiness.

A girl that is breaking bit by bit into nothingness. It was pure luck when I saw a glimpse of this girl true self. Only for a moment, but my perception of her changed and the image stuck in my mind. I started to look more into her background and tried to gather much needed information on her.

For months, I worked on it. Only to come to one conclusion, this girl is strong but vulnerable. She grew up in the countryside, living with the only family she has -the grandfather-.

She grew up having no parents and no siblings. Perhaps over the years she came to _accept_ this notion and move on.

In kindergarten, she met her destined best friend - Hotaru Imai-. An emotionless girl who loves money and a young inventor. She came to be someone who is cherished and dear to this girl. A companion, a sister she never had, someone she can turn to.

Naturally, for a mere 10 year old, when said companion left her, she went after her. Only to be discovered as an Alice user also. There she met the elusive Narumi-sensei, the ever responsible Iinchou -Yuu-, the animal loving Ruka Nogi, the weird sisters Nonoko and Anna, so on and so forth.

She affected every one of them in some ways. Still, none of them managed to see the vulnerable side of her. The fact that she feels that she is _alone_ with no one beside her. Her best friend is never one to comfort her, the others are just there, and some of her classmates still like to bully her.

The first time I watched her, it was amusing for me. Day by day goes by with almost the same scene. Nothing important to take note for, still, as a precaution, _that girl_ every move and behavior must be monitored.

Her lifestyle became boring, and meaningless to me, until that day. The day, dated _three years_ ago, the day I saw a glimpse of the vulnerable girl within her. The day I saw the_ real_ Mikan Sakura.

**- Tsuzuku -**

Please drop off your comment. I will definitely love to hear your opinion. Until then, ja ne.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: A special thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter.

Midnight Shadows Starlight - The first person who reviewed. Thanks. Here have some chocolate chip cookies. I'm not sure about crawling under the blanket though.

crazygirl18 - Yea, your right. Here, have a cookie too.

lysabelle - Here you go, the first chapter. (:

littledoggy - I don't know how soon is soon. But, I updated ne.

glenda23 - It's the amazing Persona.

dbzgtfan2004 - Yeah, Natsume and Mikan 4ever.

natsumeluvr - Persona is always cool ne.

Disclaimer - I honestly **DO NOT** own Gakuen Alice. So please, **DO NOT** waste your precious _rabbits_ to hire a lawyer.

* * *

**True Smile**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**_Three years ago_...**

The melting snow on the palm of my hand is comforting. Quietly, the cold wintry wind blowing through my hair.

I love it, this cold feeling and the snow that covered everything. A thick white blanket covering all there is to be covered. It is a beautiful sight, the vacant look feels _familiar _to me. Maybe because that is what I feel right now.

Empty, so empty. Even in the emptiness, the snow is sparkling with its own inner beauty. I want to keep the unmeasured sparkle forever. Of course, that is impossible. Just like myself, I can no longer keep up this _charade_, this insecurity I feel is too much.

I have been through a lot of things in my life -- getting into this academy, fighting for recognition among my peers, the Natsume kidnapping incident and so..so.. much more. Why now?

Why is it that my composure, my cheerful image is cracking now? When I truly need it, like my own life. I cannot afford to let people see my insecurity. I cannot _break_ now.

* * *

Walking through the northern woods has always calmed my mind. Bringing forth the solemn person within me. The fresh air, the breeze and the soft calming sound of nature. 

Even Natsume's favourite _spot_ is somewhat beautiful in this wintry night. Sitting here calms me, perhaps it calms Natsume too.

That is probably why I dubbed this place as Natsume's spot. Funny how I always run into him in this spot -- under the enchanting sakura tree.

Nobody usually occupy this spot. Maybe because Natsume is always here. People do tend to fear him.

_Argh..._ What is wrong with me!? _Natsume! Natsume! Natsume!_ Why him? Why? Why can't he accept me? No matter how much I try, I still can't reach him. Nothing I do for him affects him.

Not when I try to sooth his anger, treat him **MY** Howalon, saved him from that Reo guy and not even when I cared so much for him.

How pathetic can I be? _Really pathetic_ then. Hotaru too is indifferent to me. Especially nowadays, everyone is acting different. Yuu is too busy, same goes for Nonoko and Anna, heck even Ruka is hard to talk to these days.

I guess growing up can really change a person. I am different too. Heck, even I notice that I am more solemn, more _fake_ then ever. Then again, I have been _faking_ it since I was a _child_.

As a child, I always_ envy_ every children that runs around the playground with their parents watching near by, some even have siblings to play with. I always feel like an _outcast_.

Even with Ji-chan around, I feel _lonely_. I guess I am thankful I have Ji-chan around, but still, even when I have him I still feel lonely. Why I am I so _selfish_!?

Ever since I can remember, Ji-chan has always been there. He calms me when thunder and lighting frightens me, stay up with me when sleep eludes me, cheer me up when I am sad and of course, always beside me to chase the loneliness away.

Back then, I have him right by my side, but now, because of my on selfishness he is alone. I am alone. I guess that is the _price_ I have to pay for my selfishness.

The price.

_Loneliness_.

* * *

"Ohayou minna-san", I greeted everyone as I entered the class. Iinchou as always, the first and only person who greeted me back with a cheerful good morning. 

I spotted Hotaru and as usual tried to hug her with my morning greeting, only to get the baka gun greeting in return. Honestly, I don't know why I even bother to hug her, when I know I'm going to get hit by that baka gun of hers.

Then again, I have to keep up with this _pretense_ of mine. There is a bit of commotion at the door, this could only mean one thing. The famous duo has arrived.

"Ohayou Ruka-pyon, Natsume-kun"

"Ohayou Mikan", a soft greeting from Ruka-pyon.

Natsume only grunted. That guy cannot be bothered to be at least kind to me. He is rude and it makes me feel like throttling him at that very moment.

It cannot be help, no matter what I do, no matter how many sermon I give him, that guy will never change. He won't even budge. Heck, the only people he is remotely kind to is probably Ruka-pyon, adorable little You-chan and his _kawaii_ little sister Aoi-chan.

I can count them only with one hand. He keeps people out of his life and doesn't allow anyone near him that much. At first, I didn't understand why, but the more I see him, the more I understand.

Even it is only for a bit.

He is like me in some ways. I like people in my life so I can keep the loneliness at bay, while he stays far away from people to keep from being haunted by loneliness when said people are gone.

I guess to him, better never to have then to have and to lose. His attitudes rather give that impression on me. I never asked him about it though, I know it's personal for him.

I for one am not going to tell others that I'm a depressed, lonely and _fake_ of a person. Not even when I'm bribed with _fifty _boxes of Howalon. That says a lot doesn't it.

"Hey _no star._", that Sumire is really annoying me now.

"I'm a _two star_s already, you baka!"

"Oh, but you're the first _no star_. So it makes no different even now."

"Of course it does. _Two star_s make a different."

"Whatever. _NO STAR_."

Sumire and her posse just laughed. They still bully me even when I am already a _two star_s. They still see me as a troublemaker and a mischief. Somehow, I feel this is the academy's fault.

After a few months here at the academy, I began to feel like someone is keeping an eye on me. Monitoring my movements and it makes me feel uncomfortable. To this day, everything that I do wrong is somehow look as a rebel against the academy.

When the class is in cahoots too, they pointed me as the person responsible for the whole mess. I began to think that I'm an evil person in my past life to have such a bad karma.

That is when I began to realize that when the teachers are talking they keep referring me to _that person_. Who is _that person_? Narumi-sensei also talks about _that person _but doesn't really explain the truth about _that person_ at all.

I feel infuriated with this kind of thing. I am myself and _that person _is _that person_. Can't they see that and plus for awhile I have been waiting for Narumi-sensei to tell the truth. But still, he has said nothing and has done nothing at all.

My trust for him has wavered since then. My trust for people for that matter is diminished day by day. I love my friends, I do, but do they even care about me. Will they accept me when they learn about the girl behind the cheerful mask?

Will the _recognize_ me for who I am?

* * *

I have had enough. This is enough. Now, I am running away from them. Those name callings, hurtful words, uncaring-ness and indifference. **NO MORE**. 

_Baka. Moron._

"Hotaru how could you?"

_Stupid polka-dotted panty girl. Idiot. _

"Natsume you hentai jerk!"

_No star. No star. Clumsy no star._

"Permy and her posse too. I hate them."

_Lousy student and such a troublemaker._

"Jinno-sensei you're just like them."

Those mocking and insults, I hate it. Just because I smile after that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. It hurts a lot. No more. I can't stand it.

So I cried. I cried so much it hurts my lungs.

It weakens me.

As I cry alone in this thick northern woods.

Despair and helplessness. Agony and loneliness. Hurt and betrayal. All of these feelings are crushing me. Scaring me deeply and breaking me, leaving only the shell of what I am.

A lonely and miserable child. A fragile child that is left in the cold. A _snow child_.

* * *

It is getting late and dark too. I guess it is time for me to go back. Just as I expected, nobody came to look for me. Can't really say I'm disappointed cause I know it won't happen. All of them are just too busy with something. 

Funny, I could always find time for them but they can't even spare a minute for me. No matter, I am okay now, I can put this façade back on.

As I was walking back to the academy, movements in the trees stopped me.

"Who's there?"

"You can relax Sakura-san. I won't harm you."

"Persona!"

"Yes, I seem to have seen such an interesting moment of you, Sakura-san. Perhaps you are not what I have expected. You have something more in you."

"What do you want, Persona?"

"I have a proposition for you. One that you would see as _a way out_ for your little problem."

"What problem?"

"To exercise the emotions of your hidden self of course. It is not healthy to keep it bottle up is it, Sakura-san? You see, I have been monitoring you for awhile. I think you will make a remarkable _protégé_ for me."

"Why me? What makes you think I will agree to this proposition of yours? You have nothing for me."

"You can cover your _real_ emotions rather amazingly. It will help in _certain_ missions I assure you. Your alice is already useful for me. I can train you too, it will cause no problem for me."

"So, there is still nothing in it for me."

"If you do take up my offer, your Natsume-kun will do minimal missions. That will certainly prolong his life, isn't that right, Sakura-san?"

He will minimize Natsume's mission. That is a good thing. Should I do it? Even if Natsume-kun is a jerk and a hentai, he is still someone I care about. He has already done too much missions for his age and his life span must have decreased too.

Minimizing his missions could help and if I become better, he probably can stop doing missions too. Persona is already reaching his _hand_ out for me. Should I accept it?

"I can help you, Sakura-san."

"Very well."

I accepted his _hand_. This _hand_, it may help me and it even may _destroy _me. For now though, it will be my way to _release_ my pent up emotions.

* * *

_**Present day...**_

"Well done. Mission accomplished, _Yukiko_."

"Hn."

"I'm sure you vented out your frustrations already."

"Hn."

"You may go now. I think there are no missions for awhile."

"Whatever, Persona."

**- Tsuzuku -**

Please drop off your comment. I will definitely love to hear your opinion. Until then, ja ne.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N : Thanks again to those who reviewed the last chapter. It means a lot to me.

lysabelle - Sorry, I can't divulge you on any information about _Yukiko_ is this chapter.

natsumeluvr - They'll find out soon enough.

Midnight Shadows Starlight - Natsume's just a big chunk of puzzle ne.

littledoggy - Stick to this fic to find out about it. (That somehow rhymes)

crazygirl18 - You'll find out about it soon.

glenda23 - Dark!Mikan is my muse.

BTW, if you guys can kindly help me by giving me some info on these three. Tonouchi Akira, Nobara and Azumi Yuka. Your help is highly appreciated.

Disclaimer - I honestly **DO NOT** own Gakuen Alice. So please, **DO NOT** waste your precious _rabbits_ to hire a lawyer.

* * *

**True Smile**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_Five years_ has passed since Mikan came here. Everyday I see her grow more mature, more different from the cheerful girl that she _was_ back then. I don't know if anyone else notice this change in her. 

Even for me, it took quite awhile. The aura that she exudes seems _fake_ than before. She laughs, she smiles, she giggles here and there, and keeps reminding others about manners, working hard to achieve something and purely being yourself.

All in typical Mikan style, but, seemingly _fake_. Sometimes, if I watch her long enough, I can see a solemn and dull gleam in her eyes. I even saw a cold gleam in her eyes once. It made shivers run down my spine.

How could a delightful child like her have such eyes? I only saw this happen scarcely, so I summed it up as my own weird imagination. I mean, Mikan is not like that, she always smile and even when she's angry, give her a few moments and she'll smile again.

It's hard to imagine Mikan something other than her cheerful self. People probably can't _accept_ other than that cheerful self of hers. That is why I kept this to myself. Her friends, doesn't seem suspicious of anything. Even Hotaru seems to think that girl is being herself.

So, it's probably my imagination. Other than Mikan, it seems Natsume too is different. He is more open than before. Well, to Ruka anyways. He still give people the cold shoulder and the glare, but you can see some difference.

He doesn't skip class anymore, seems somewhat into his exams and of course, his health is improving. His visits to the school clinic get _less and less_ every year. In fact, Persona seems to not need him anymore for missions. His missions over the years lessen dramatically.

With that, there is no need for him to use his alice excessively. This made everyone happy. Especially Ruka, Youichi and Mikan. The day Natsume told them he doesn't need to do missions anymore, she seemed so relieved. Happily she glomped Natsume in a big hug and got her hair burnt.

Nevertheless, she was happy. Until someone asked why. I for one want to know the answer to that question. Natsume, also did not know why either, but at that particular moment, I saw a flash of worry and _relief_ in Mikan's eyes.

Worry I can understand, but relief? She may be worried another student has fallen victim to Persona, but why would she be relieved? I'm sure she is the kind of person who would worry about others.

From that moment on, I kept a closer watch on her and kept my ears open for Persona's new recruit. I'm sure it is someone strong and decidedly more powerful than the _recent_ Natsume Hyuuga.

* * *

Few weeks has passed, I still could not find anything on the new recruit. My belief in the new side of Mikan Sakura also did not fare well. It seems everything is like a bewildered dream of mine. I'm on a wild goose chase, except I'm catching for an elusive information. 

I already asked the other faculty members, but even they don't know anything about it. They said there is no information about any new student or if there's any suspiciousness in Mikan's behaviour in class.

It's always the same. Mikan's is still a cheerful and troublesome student. According to Jinno, Mikan is still a clumsy fool. I don't know what to do with Jinno-san. It seems he can't forgive Mikan for what _that person_ had done to him.

It is not Mikan's fault. She's clueless about the past that had happen to him or even who is _that person_. Yes, my next _dilemma_. How to tell Mikan the truth about _that person_ people kept saying at her. I feel sorry for her, when anyone mention about it, her eyes seems to cloud with sadness and confusion.

I am such a coward. The girl is probably suffering, when all I do is just stand and watch. I said I would be there for her, as an Otou-san, but it seems, I had failed her. I am thankful she is happy and cheerful girl. But, I now am wondering the truth behind the happy and cheerful girl.

Surely, no one can be happy with all those mocking, bullying and betrayal. Her classmates, few of her senpais and kouhais tend to bully and mock her, just because they can get away with it. Jinno seems to allow this or overlook it. It is not fair.

Even so, what do I do? Nothing. I can't do anything. The moment she stepped into this academy, she has to fight and defend herself. For once, I think Natsume-kun _theory_ about regretting entering this academy has a ring of truth in it.

Still, I guess Mikan is _strong_ in her own way to survive all of these hardships. I must confront her soon. I already kept too much information from her for five years. She deserves to know the truth. It is about time anyways.

She has matured greatly, I think. I just hope she has it in her heart to forgive me for keeping too much information from her. My silence in a way has become a betrayal on the trust she placed on me. This must _stop_.

* * *

"Narumi-san." 

"Persona! What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to introduce you to your new student."

"New student? What new student?"

"He just transferred in _yesterday_. No need to be so surprised. Supposedly, he is in your class."

A young boy came into my view. At first glance, I knew that boy had a powerful alice His sharp deep blue eyes gave that impression well. It seems cold and indifferent, much like the young inventor, Hotaru. Still, there is a flicker of warmth too, though it is overshadowed by the coldness seeping into it.

This boy, he has been in this academy for awhile. He seems to be comfortable with his surroundings. He doesn't seem awkward or out of place. Yes, this boy has been here longer than just transferring in yesterday.

"Oh, probably that is why I did not know about it then."

"Yes, he is a _special _student. Do take care of him, Narumi-san."

"Of course. Then, we had better go now. Class is about to start."

"Have a good day."

Just like that, Persona was gone, leaving me behind with the new student and _no_ further information. Is this the new recruit? He seems to be the same age as Natsume. I wonder what his alice is, something more powerful than fire perhaps.

It seems this boy will also have a fan club by tomorrow. His hair is like the clearest blue sky on a sunny day. Azure more like, that it really compliments his eyes, which were a deep blue colour. A pair of sapphires and given the right lights a pair of dark midnight blue eyes.

A well built body that seems to have been given ruthless training and the just the right diet. His height is quite formidable, not too tall and not too short. He has an aura about him that demands respect and recognition.

Overall, he looks like the perfect _new recruit_. Then, that question of mine is answered. This boy has probably done or more like took over Natsume's work. The heavy burden of missions is what makes the boy's eyes harden then.

"Hello there. It is a pleasure to meet such a new face."

"Hn. You have a _weird_ taste in clothes."

This boy, he has an attitude. Already I can picture the frantic squealing of girls, demanding for his attention. If his anything like Natsume, he probably will be a heart breaker. Oh those poor, poor fan girls.

"Well, I think it's pretty. This _purple_ suit compliments my eyes doesn't it? It makes me look dashing."

"Hn. What kind of universe have you been living on? It's _lacey_. What guy in their right mind would wear _lace_?"

"Personally, I think it is comfortable and I live in the same universe as yours."

"Hn. Whatever floats your boat. Let's just get to class."

"Eh! Wait up!"

I just cannot believe it. That boy, he just left me and I am supposed to be the one who showed him to class. Well, at least I know for sure he didn't just transfer in _yesterday_. He knows his way around quite well. Oh, well more mysteries for me to solve. Lucky me.

* * *

"Minna, ohayou!" 

A booming good morning greeted me back. I smiled fondly at the whole class. Amazing how I still manage to become their class teacher after five years. This class is supposed to be handled by another teacher, but I guess no teacher can handle these _rascals _very well.

"I have a _special_ surprise for you guys today."

"What is it sensei?" Nonoko piped out.

"You found out about some new clothing lines ne, sensei?" Kokoroyomi ever the joker.

"No exams." Some student had hopefully said.

"No. No. We have a new student." I declared cheerfully.

Loud murmurings swept the whole class. Some looked surprised, some excited at the prospect of having a new student and some like Natsume have the devil-may-care attitude feels absolutely nothing. The manga he was reading is still on top of his face.

It seems he's not bothered with this new piece of information. I bet he will be attentive when the new guy introduce himself. I wonder if both of them will get along or start off on the bad foot. Oh well, I'll find out soon enough anyways.

"Please come in."

The door opened, the boy stepped in class and as I predicted, the girls started to swoon over him. Giggling here and there, some obvious sighs could be heard. The first day in class and the boy have already made a huge impression.

The short walk to front and center has shown much about the boy. He walks with precision and grace at the same time. His head held up high, the air of confidence surrounds him and his body language shows that he is ready for anything.

I'm amaze with the boy. It is as if he has matured greatly for a boy his age. A young man at his _finest hour_ as he stands in front of the class. The girls are openly admiring and ogling the said young man, except for two young ladies.

Hotaru has -unsurprisingly- the cold and indifference look, but Mikan, she has the most _peculiar_ expression on her face. She looks torn between amusement and shock. Her face look flushed and pale at the same time.

Is she blushing? I'm not the only one who notice this. My eyes flickered onto the great Hyuuga. He was looking back and forth at Mikan and the new student. He seems a bit disturbed. Looks like he is not happy with this predicament, especially when he starts to glare at the new student.

I still had to wonder, had Mikan flushed of embarrassment or anger. The new guy seems unaffected by his classmates reactions. I sworn I saw him smiling at Mikan and smirking at the Hyuuga. Only for a moment though, his facial expression became neutral once again.

But, judging for the increasement of the Hyuuga glare, I'm pretty sure he had smirk at the Hyuuga. Oh, dear. Trouble is already brewing and the boy has not even introduced himself yet. I guess this year is going to be loads of _fun_.

"Please. Will you do us all a _favour _and introduce yourself."

The boy straightened himself, chin held up high and with a clear voice introduced himself.

"Hi! My name is _Raidon Mine_. It is my pleasure to meet you all."

**- Tsuzuku -**

Please drop off your comment. I will definitely love to hear your opinion. Until then, ja ne.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the feedbacks. It made my day.

Minkan - I hope this chapter is worth the wait.

Totally Alone - Thanks. You made me re-think some things.

Midnight Shadows Starlight - Keep wondering.

The Inevitable Truth - Wow. Thanks a lot. It's great to have a critic like you around.

lysabelle - Updated. Hehehe.

natsumeluvr - Keep on reading.

Typh - Thanks. I try.

glenda23 - The ever-confusing Narumi-sensei.

crazygirl18 - I'm glad for your interest in my story.

Disclaimer - I honestly **DO NOT** own Gakuen Alice. So please, **DO NOT** waste your precious _rabbits_ to hire a lawyer.

* * *

**True Smile**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

****

"Hi! My name is _Raidon Mine_. It is my pleasure to meet you all."

The class was in an uproar, the girls were hysterically giggling and the boys were, well, grumbling. This guy sure made a great first impression.

"Sensei, what is his alice?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know. Why don't we ask Raidon-kun, ne?"

Mine-san smirked widened considerably. He seems to be gloating. Well, I can't really say such thing about him. It's not polite. He just arrived anyways. I need to keep an open mind. He may just feel awkward. It is his first day after all.

"First, I will like to point out that, I am a _special star_ student."

Again, the class was buzzing with noise. How about that? Another special star student in class. This makes two special star students in this class. He is the one doing missions, a replacement for Natsume. I'm sure he has a powerful alice.

"Hn. So, what's your alice?"

Now, that was unexpected. The Natsume Hyuuga just asked a question. Everyone was quiet. Perturbed by this change of event. It's not everyday he spoke in class and when he does it's like a miraculous event.

"Yes, what is your alice? If you don't mind me asking."

Ah. Sweet Mikan, thank goodness she broke the silent. The only person, who, until now seems _immune_ to Natsume's scary effects. She smiled warmly at the new addition to our class. If someone needs a warm welcome, ask Mikan to give the greeting.

She has such a warm smile and a big heart. I think, even Natsume is affected by her. Raidon Mine is no exception, he smiled back at Mikan. A charming smile, the girls are saying. I'm a guy, that is why I think it's a smirk he has on.

"Well, I have the alice of _thunder_. It is an _intermittent_ alice. Only when I use it in a certain way it becomes somewhat like a _limitless_ alice. I try my best to avoid using the limitless one. I don't think I want an early death."

The class gushed.

"Hn. It's the same as Jinno's alice." Natsume grunted.

"That's where you're wrong. His alice is different from mine."

"How is it different?" Narumi-sensei piped up.

"Hn. His alice is lightning. Lightning is a discharge of electricity. Thunder is different. It doesn't discharge electricity. Thunder is a sonic shock wave, a shock wave that turns into a booming sound wave, better known as thunder."

"In other words, you can create a _sonic boom_." I simplified it for the whole class.

Mine-san shrugged and nodded. That is an amazing alice. It is an _intermittent_ alice, yet it can become as_ limitless_ as Natsume's fire alice. The class seems to have the same opinion as I do. They stared at Mine-san in awe, the boys begrudgingly respect him and the girls more fascinated by him.

"Wow. You're amazing."

Mikan chirped happily. A gleam of awe and happiness can be seen in her eyes. Her compliment made Mine-san smug superiorly at someone. I could not catch it, who that someone is because the next second his face went blank.

"Now that all of the introductions are done, it's time to pick a partner for you."

Just with that statement, almost all the female population began to volunteer themselves by raising their hand and shouting their names.

"I want to choose my partner."

"Oh well, since everyone here has a partner already, I guess you can pick anyone you like. That means you have two partners."

"Whatever. I pick the brunette with pigtails."

Mikan look stunned, Ruka flabbergasted, Hotaru is smirking and Natsume look like he just eaten something really sour. The females were glaring at Mikan, while the boys were sending sympathy looks at Mine-san.

This is going to be an _interesting_ term. I just know it. I let out a big sigh. Being Iinchou is hard work.

* * *

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan!" 10-years-old Aoi-chan shouted from a far. The _freedom_ of Yukiaoi Hyuuga made Natsume Hyuuga and the people around him feel glad and relive. The uptight Hyuuga loosen up a bit. Let me emphasize on a BIT, though he did became scarier.

Anyone who looks at Aoi-chan the wrong way gets a deadly death glare and anyone who even touches a strand on that girl's hair suffers from severe burn. This is only a small warning for the male population who is besotted to the young Hyuuga.

Unlike her big brother, she does not have a fiery temper. In fact, she is the exact opposite of her dear Nii-chan. Soft-spoken, sweet and kind. She is also smart and confident in herself. A _likeable_ person by nature and loves her Nii-chan very much.

Once, when a senior started a nasty rumour on Natsume, she got angry and burned the guy. Thankfully, it was only a severe burn. From that point on, everyone knew not to mess with the Hyuuga's. On a lighter note, Aoi-chan likes Mikan very much that she started to call her Nee-chan.

It was a shock for both Natsume and Mikan. Mikan blushed furiously, while Natsume scowled viciously when Aoi-chan called Mikan, Nee-chan. When Natsume told Aoi NOT to call her that, she scolded her big brother. It was funny, but we did not laugh, afraid of what Natsume's wrath would inflict on us.

The only person who smiled on amusedly was Mikan. She is safe as long as Aoi is nearby. Mikan dotes on Aoi and vice versa. Somehow, to me anyways, Mikan is different when she is with Aoi. She smiles more and easily too. A completely different person lights up her feature.

With us though, she holds back and is self-conscious. It is as if she no longer trusts us. Slowly, I can see that she is distancing herself from us. Subconsciously, I knew this is the truth, this is what's happening, but _logic _and from what I see dictate other wise.

She acts the same and to everyone else she is just her typical self. Unless of course, someone else sees what I see. For now though, only I notice it, so perhaps it is my own _imagination_. Mikan is not that kind of person. She would not hold grudges or keep problems to herself. That much I know.

"Mou, Nii-chan. What took you so long?"

"Hn. New student and polka-dots."

"Huh?"

"Hey. Stop calling me that Natsume! Hello Aoi-chan."

"Nee-chan. Ano, who's that, nee-chan?"

"Aoi, meet Raidon Mine. He just transferred in yesterday."

"Oh. Hello. My name is Yukiaoi Hyuuga. Call me Aoi."

"Hi. It's a pleasure to meet you, Aoi-chan. You're Hyuuga's imouto?"

"Yes. You're a _special star_ aren't you?"

"How did you know that, Aoi-chan?" I was surprised she knew.

"I have seen _Kamen no Kimi_ trained him once."

"Oh."

With that said, our discussion ended. Persona is a _delicate_ subject, especially when the Hyuugas' are involved. Natsume hates him and Aoi-chan is scared of him. Still, it is strange of her to call him _Kamen no Kimi_.

"Erm...how about I show you around, Mine-san."

"That would be nice Sakura-san."

Again, Mikan dispersed the completely tense atmosphere. She has a talent, to soothe the atmosphere with her bright personality. Mikan and Mine-san walked away, leaving us behind. I guess it's okay, she's just showing him around after all and the rest of us wants to pry out information from Aoi-chan.

"So, you've seen him before. What exactly was he trained for, Aoi?"

"I don't know Nii-chan. I think it's a worse version of your training. He is badly injured that time I saw him. I also think his mission is harder."

"He doesn't look to concern about it though. He seems content doesn't he?" Ruka spoke out his thoughts.

"He sure does. Wait, that means he really did not just transferred in yesterday."

"Aoi-chan, when exactly did you saw him?"

"It was _three years_ ago. I think."

* * *

Raidon Mine, a person whom is shrouded in _mystery_. We tried to get more information from Aoi-chan, but she didn't know much. I went to Narumi-sensei too. It seems even he doesn't know much about Mine-san.

The few days went by with all of us trying to find more information on Mine-san. Mikan keeps Mine-san busy, Natsume doesn't seem to be happy with this though. It amuses all of us. Unfortunately, for us, Mine-san isn't a talkative person. He only answers certain questions.

He talks when he deems it is necessary to talk and even that is limited to a few words. The only person who can actually converse with him is Mikan. He has few expressions, mostly he smirks and sometimes smiles, but only to certain people.

These certain people are usually Mikan and occasionally Aoi-chan. This little thing did not go unnoticed, Natsume gets more irritated by Mine-san. I knew from that point on, Mine-san and Natsume will not get along.

Aoi-chan noticed this and tried to pacify her brother. Her efforts did help a bit, but not much. In Mikan's case, I don't know if she notice it, but if she did, she did nothing about it. She seems oblivious to her surroundings, sometimes I think she has other things on her mind.

I even told Kokoroyomi to read her mind, only he couldn't. Mikan's nullifying alice has gotten stronger, she can block out Kokoroyomi. It's difficult for me to understand her nowadays, I know there's something different about her, but I just can't put my finger on it.

I asked Hotaru about it, only to get the baka gun on my face. I wanted to talk to Mikan about it too, I just don't know how. Other than that, I just can't find time to talk to her. Every time I tried, someone keeps calling me. Iinchou this and Iinchou that. It's hard.

Sad even, I have time for work but no time for my _friend_.

**- Tsuzuku -**

Please drop off your comment. I will definitely love to hear your opinion. Until then, ja ne.


End file.
